1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing bundles of laminated sheet metal for magnet cores, wherein laminations are punched free along two longitudinal edges of a sheet metal strip, at least two laminations of a magnet core are of a different width extending from one longitudinal edge to the other longitudinal edge, and several laminations, which rest against each other, are connected with each other to form the bundle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A process for producing bundles is known from German Patent Reference DE 197 41 364 A1. Bundles made of sheet metal laminations are described there, which are employed in electromagnetic apparatus, for example impeders, transformers, drive mechanisms, and the like.
Individual laminations are stamped out of a sheet metal strip and are stacked on top of each other. Connecting the laminations is performed by a known packing method. With the process described in German Patent Reference DE 197 41 364 A1 it is intended to produce magnet cores of an approximately round cross section. Thus the width of the sheet metal laminations is varied. One or several sheet metal laminations with dimensions of the greatest width are positioned in the area of the center of the round cross section. For producing the geometry of the changing sheet metal laminations, a variable punching station is installed in a follow-on tool, which cuts the longitudinal edges of the sheet metal laminations. The cutting dies of this station can be adjusted, together with the bottom dies, by synchronous drive mechanisms.
A large control and positioning cost outlay is required, in particular in connection with tools in which several sheet metal laminations are punched in a single stroke.